Une si longue épreuve
by Cat71
Summary: La vie a repris son cours après la douloureuse épreuve vécue par Julia et William... mais qu'en ait-il de leur relation?
1. Chapter 1

De longs mois avaient passé depuis la tragique affaire du meurtre du Docteur Garland et toute la ville de Toronto avait été secouée par ce drame qui avait impliqué la femme de la victime, le docteur Ogden et cet inspecteur si réputé qu'était William Murdoch. La presse s'était délectée de cette terrible histoire et n'avait pas manqué de rappeler que James Gillies avait tué Darcy Garland pour se venger de Murdoch , dont les sentiments avaient déjà été étalés au grand jour lors du procès de Julia.

Tout n'avait pas été si simple une fois Julia libérée et disculpée du meurtre de Darcy : il avait fallu que William et elle, ainsi que toutes les personnes impliquées directement ou non dans l'affaire, aillent témoigner au procès de James Gillies, obligeant Julia à retourner sur les bancs du tribunal et affronter l'homme qui l'avait conduite à la potence . Sa relation avec William semblait au point mort et ils ne s'étaient vus que très rarement depuis ces derniers temps...

Voilà ce que le docteur Julia Ogden était en train de ressasser pour la énième fois ce matin-là, assise à son bureau, pensive, lorsqu'un coup sec fut frappé à sa porte :

Docteur, votre patiente est arrivée, l'informa sa secrétaire.

J'arrive dans un instant, répondit-elle.

Depuis peu, elle avait repris ses activités ne voulant pas rester inactive et ne supportant plus de rester enfermée chez elle : elle avait toujours été volontaire et battante et malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu traverser, il n'était pas question de se laisser aller. Non pas que tout cela eût été aisé au début, les cauchemars n'avaient cessé de la hanter, des images terribles l'avaient maintes et maintes fois réveillées en pleine nuit, lui arrachant des cris de terreur et la laissant désemparée, seule au milieu de son lit, sans personne pour la réconforter...

Un ami psychiatre l'avait aidé à se reconstruire progressivement, par le biais de nombreuses séances d'hypnose notamment, mais le travail avait été long et Julia n' avait longtemps été que l'ombre d'elle même... William était bien venu lui rendre visite quelquefois et malgré la joie qu'elle éprouvait en le voyant, les mots ne parvenaient pas à sortir de sa bouche pour lui exprimer sa reconnaissance de l'avoir sauvée et ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Chacun semblait muré dans un silence coupable et pesant et peu à peu les visites de William s'étaient espacées, comme s'il était gêné qu'on puisse le voir avec elle, les laissant finalement seuls avec leur souffrance...

Quand Julia s'était sentie mieux, une amie médecin lui avait proposé de venir l'aider dans un cabinet en ville, près de chez elle. Elle ne pouvait pour l'instant retourner auprès de ses patients de l'asile et se sentait plus rassurée de travailler près de son domicile, en aidant des familles démunies.

Même si Gillies avait été pendu, il lui arrivait encore de se retourner dans la rue pour voir si on ne la suivait pas et il lui était difficile de s'aventurer loin de chez elle. D'ailleurs, Julia n'avait pas encore eu le courage de se rendre au poste de police pour remercier personnellement tous ceux qui avaient aidé William à l'innocenter. Le docteur Emily Grace venait quant à elle lui rendre visite et elle lui était reconnaissante de lui avoir tenu compagnie et écouté dans les moments difficiles mais dès que Julia évoquait William, celle-ci se montrait évasive et esquivait le sujet. Que diable se passait-il donc avec William ? L'avait-il oublié, avait-il rencontré un autre femme ?

Après tout ce qu'il avait enduré par sa faute, pensait-elle, je comprendrai qu'il ne veuille plus jamais entendre parler de moi...


	2. Chapter 2

L'inspecteur Murdoch arriva comme tous les matins au poste de police en vélo et salua ses collègues d'un signe de tête rapide, pressé de rejoindre son bureau pour éviter leurs regards curieux. Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, lui qui avait été un homme si aimable et consciencieux, parlait peu et semblait s'être complètement renfermé sur lui-même. Il évitait soigneusement toute conversation avec les agents et ne leur adressait la parole que pour leur donner des ordres. Ses relations avec l'inspecteur Brackenreid étaient des plus tendues. Pire encore, son flair légendaire pour résoudre les affaires les plus délicates semblait l'avoir abandonné, si bien que dorénavant, il ne se voyait confier que des enquêtes de moindre importance. Même le fidèle agent Crabtree ne savait plus vraiment comment l'aborder et la moindre remarque de sa part lui valait d'être reconduit aussitôt hors du bureau de l'inspecteur.

Assis à son bureau, William Murdoch consultait un rapport d'autopsie concernant une affaire sur laquelle Thomas Brackenreid avait consenti à le laisser enquêter, mais force était de reconnaître que pour l'instant cela n'avait rien donné.

Ses yeux se brouillèrent lorsqu'il tenta de déchiffrer quelque chose et il ressentit un mal de tête violent... Il faut dire que ces derniers mois avaient été difficiles et les suites de cette affaire n'avait pas été sans conséquences : les rumeurs avaient été bon train pendant quelque temps et même si elles s 'étaient atténuées, les gens continuaient à se retourner sur son passage...

Depuis il dormait et mangeait peu, arrivait souvent en retard le matin et ses tenues vestimentaires étaient de plus en plus négligées. Son travail s'en ressentait à tel point que ses supérieurs commençaient sérieusement à douter de ses compétences... tout comme lui d'ailleurs : il lui arrivait souvent de se demander s'il était encore fait pour ce métier et plus les mois passaient, plus il envisageait de se tourner vers tout autre chose...

Ce n'était plus le William Murdoch que tout le monde avait connu et apprécié pour son talent, sa rigueur et sa gentillesse il était devenu irritable et rien ne parvenait à le réconforter. Même sa foi semblait avoir été ébranlée et il avait fini par douter que Dieu puisse réellement l'aider...

Ne l'avait-il pas abandonné après qu'il ait failli perdre Julia ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu être heureux avec celle qu'il aimait ? Voulait-il le punir ? De quoi, dans ce cas ? C'était Julia qui avait décidé de quitter Darcy et même s'il l'avait toujours aimée, jamais il ne l'aurait incitée à entamer cette procédure de divorce...Il ne savait plus vraiment où il en était plus rien n'avait goût à ses yeux, pas même ses inventions sur lesquelles il pouvait travailler de longues durant auparavant...

Avant , pensa-t-il, oui avant... Quand elle travaillait encore avec lui... Quand il passait la voir à la morgue juste pour lui dire bonjour ou lorsqu'elle venait le rejoindre pour qu'il lui montre une de ses nouvelles trouvailles...

Il poussa un soupir et secoua la tête pour chasser toutes ses sombres pensées : il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire désormais : oublier Julia ... A quoi bon continuer à se torturer ainsi ?

Prenant son chapeau, il descendit à la morgue, bien décidé à résoudre ce qui serait sans doute la dernière affaire sur laquelle il enquêterait...


	3. Chapter 3

Le docteur Grace,assise à son bureau à la morgue, tentait tant bien que mal d'achever la rédaction d'un rapport d'autopsie, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle écrivait. George Crabtree était passé à l'improviste ce matin-là et s'était lancé dans une description très éloquente d'une aventure d'une de ses tantes. Voyant que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter, elle se leva , le prit tendrement par le cou et l'embrassa afin de le faire taire. George lui rendit son baiser et tous deux se mirent à rire...Si elle le trouvait charmant, il fallait reconnaître qu'il pouvait aussi se montrer quelque peu exaspérant quand il commençait à raconter toutes ces anecdotes. Leur relation était encore récente et ils espéraient rester discrets pour l'instant, si bien qu'il ne leur était pas toujours facile de se voir.

« Tu vois bien que je suis débordée de travail George, et j'ai déjà pris du retard... J'adore quand tu me rends visite, mais...

Je te promets que ce soir il n'y aura que toi et moi, lui répondit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou . »

George était en train de chuchoter à l'oreille d'Emily quand elle se retourna et vit qu'on les observait : l'inspecteur Murdoch se tenait derrière la vitre de l'entrée et les fixait d'un air étrange... et compte-tenu de son attitude envers ses collègues, mieux valait éviter de faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse le contrarier.

Mais était-il vraiment en train de les regarder ? Il avait l'air hagard et son regard semblait perdu dans le vide...

« Hum, agent Crabtree, j'ai du travail à terminer., dit-elle en le repoussant rapidement.

-Oh oui, je comprends, répondit George, soudain confus de voir qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls Je vous laisse Docteur. Inspecteur, salua-t-il en se hâtant de prendre sa veste pour quitter la morgue.

- Bonjour George »répondit l'inspecteur d'un air absent.

Légèrement embarrassée, Emily s'apprêtait à écouter les remontrances de l'inspecteur, quand elle remarqua son visage fatigué il avait les traits tirés et ce qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux la frappa : ce n'était pas de la colère mais plutôt de la souffrance... Voilà ce qui expliquait son attitude, alors.. Elle n'avait guère eu l'occasion de le croiser ces derniers temps, puisqu'il ne travaillait plus sur les affaires importantes seul George l'avait informée de ce qui se passait au poste de police.

Chaque fois qu'elle rendait visite au docteur Ogden, elle appréhendait les questions qu'elle pourrait lui poser.. Que penserait-elle si Emily lui disait ce qu'était devenu l'homme qu'elle aimait ? Le parfait gentleman avait laissé la place à un homme désagréable qui avait perdu l'estime de ses collègues et Emily se retrouvait confronter à un dilemme : devait - elle le lui dire ou non ?...

Mais ce matin-là, lorsqu'elle vit à quel point William semblait malheureux et dévasté par la chagrin, elle comprit qu'elle devait essayer de faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Elle prit alors la parole avant même qu'il ne s'adresse à elle :

« Inspecteur, si je peux me permettre, vous me semblez fatigué, peut-être devriez vous prendre un peu de repos et si vous le désirez, je connais quelqu'un qui...

- Docteur Grace, l'interrompit-il, je vous remercie de vous inquiéter mais tout va bien, je n'ai besoin de rien. Je suis juste passé pour que vous m'aidiez à éclaircir un point sur votre rapport concernant une affaire, mais vous me semblez bien occupée, alors je repasserai plus tard .»

Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, William Murdoch avait tourné les talons et sortait de la morgue...Une fois dans la rue, il se retourna et les larmes aux yeux, regarda tout autour de lui : il lui était beaucoup trop difficile de continuer à travailler ici et qu'importait cette enquête après tout ! Trop de souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête à cet instant et tout ce qu'il voyait lui rappelait douloureusement qu'il avait bel et bien perdu la femme qu'il aimait...

Sa décision était prise : il allait de ce pas voir l'inspecteur Brackenreid pour lui annoncer son intention de partir et préviendrait dès ce soir sa logeuse, Mme Kitchen. Il ignorait encore où il irait , mais le plus loin possible de Toronto serait sans doute le mieux...


	4. Chapter 4

Quand l'inspecteur Thomas Brackenreid vit arriver William Murdoch d'un pas pressé, il sut rien qu'à voir sa démarche que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Que diable se passait-il encore ? Murdoch n'était plus lui-même depuis l'affaire Garland et il était assis entre deux chaises, entre ses supérieurs qui le pressaient de le renvoyer pour son incompétence, et son amitié pour son collègue qu'il estimait et respectait malgré leurs relations peu cordiales de ces derniers temps. Il aurait voulu l'aider à sa manière, et s'il voyait bien que le problème concernait sa relation avec le docteur Ogden, il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet .

L'inspecteur frappa à sa porte et le salua.

« - Monsieur, je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous d'une affaire privée.

Eh bien, Murdoch, de quoi s'agit-il encore ?

Ecoutez, je sais que je n'ai guère été à la hauteur ces derniers mois et je me rends compte que je ne suis plus capable de faire mon travail comme par le passé je sais ce que vous tous pensez de moi et je ne vous en veux pas. C'est pourquoi je tenais à vous informer que j'ai

l'intention de quitter la ville...

Qu'est-ce-que vous racontez, Murdoch ? Vous avez perdu la tête ou quoi ? Bon sang, vous êtes le meilleur détective que j'aie jamais connu ! Allons ressaisissez-vous, ce n'est qu'un mauvais passage ! Je vous ai confié une affaire et j'attends de vous qu'elle soit enfin résolue...Alors, remettez-vous immédiatement au travail !

Monsieur, répondit William, je crois que vous ne m'avez pas compris: je doute sincèrement d'avoir encore l'envie et les capacités nécessaires pour enquêter. Vous savez pertinemment que l'affaire Gillies a été en tout point éprouvante et qu'il m'est difficile de travailler comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Ma réputation est ternie et je ne suis plus l'inspecteur que tout le monde respectait.

Je préfère vous rendre ma plaque et laisser ma place à quelqu'un d'autre...

Rendre votre plaque ? Vous plaisantez, j'espère ? Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

Je ne sais pas vraiment encore, mais croyez-moi, il est préférable que je quitte au plus vite cette ville... »

Lorsqu'il entendit William Murdoch prononcer ces paroles, Thomas Brackenreid comprit que son ami et collègue était très sérieux et que rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis. Sans un mot, il accepta la plaque que William lui remit et le regarda quitter son bureau. Aucun des deux hommes ne se doutait que l'agent Crabtree venait de surprendre la fin de la conversation...

George était encore tout abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre... L'inspecteur voulait quitter la police et la ville ? Sa souffrance était donc devenue trop insupportable ? George savait que sa relation avec le docteur Ogden avait été affectée par ce qu'ils avaient vécu, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que l'homme pour qui il avait toujours eu tant d'estime serait prêt à démissionner...

Il décida de le suivre discrètement et sa filature le conduisit jusqu'à la gare où il vit William acheter un billet de train. En tendant l'oreille, il crut comprendre que le voyage était prévu pour le 20 mai... « Le 20... mais c'est seulement dans deux jours ! » pensa George. « Si l'inspecteur décide de partir, que deviendra le docteur Ogden ? »

Il vit ensuite l'inspecteur prendre la direction de son appartement, sans doute pour prévenir sa logeuse et préparer son départ. Alors, sans perdre une minute de plus, il fonça à la morgue voir Emily : elle seule pouvait l'aider car il savait qu'elle entretenait des relations amicales avec le docteur. George se sentait toujours coupable d'avoir témoigné contre Julia lors de son procès et il sentait qu'il devait saisir l'opportunité de faire enfin quelque chose pour les aider, William et elle.

A peine arrivé à la morgue, George, tout essoufflé par sa course, se précipita vers Emily :

« Emily, tu devineras jamais ce qui se passe...

George, si c'est encore à propos de l'une de tes tantes.. , j'ai du travail et …

Non, Emily, écoute ce que j'ai à te dire : l'inspecteur Murdoch a démissionné ce matin, je l'ai vu rendre sa plaque à l'inspecteur Brackenreid et il a l'intention de quitter Toronto d'ici deux jours. Je ne sais pas où il veut aller et ce qu'il peut bien avoir en tête !

George, lui répondit Emily, quand il est passé ce matin, il avait l'air si malheureux que je lui ai proposé mon aide mais il a refusé... Je crois qu'il aime le docteur Ogden toujours aussi profondément mais qu'il croit que c'est trop tard, alors il préfère partir.

Nous devons les aider, tu ne crois pas, ? suggéra Georges ils ont déjà bien assez souffert.

Ils ont vécu tellement d'épreuves que ce ne sera pas facile, mais je crois que cela vaut la peine d'essayer... Allons rendre visite au docteur Ogden , nous verrons bien ce qu'il en est.

George aida Emily à s'habiller et tous les deux se hâtèrent de rejoindre la cabinet où travaillait Julia, avec l'espoir que rien n'était encore perdu...


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci pour vos commentaires, cela m'encourage beaucoup de savoir que vous attendez la suite. Je profite du mauvais temps pour laisser libre cours à mon imagination.. D'autres chapitres sont encore à venir, mais je ne sais pas encore combien._

Lorsque George et Emily arrivèrent au cabinet où travaillait le docteur Ogden, la secrétaire les accueillit avec un sourire aimable.

« Bonjour, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? leur demanda-t-elle

Nous sommes des amis du docteur Ogden, répondit Emily, nous souhaiterions la voir pour nous entretenir d'une affaire privée.

Oh, mais le docteur n'est pas venue travailler ces deux deniers jours, il semblerait qu'elle soit souffrante. Je pense qu'elle doit être chez elle... »

George et Emily se regardèrent, ne sachant quoi penser.

Merci, mademoiselle, veuillez nous excuser de vous avoir dérangé, au revoir, la salua George. »

Une fois dans la rue, Emily,l'air inquiet, s'adressa à George : « Allons chez elle, si elle est souffrante, elle est forcément à la maison, alitée. »

L'appartement où s'était « réfugiée » Julia après sa sortie de prison était situé à deux pas de son cabinet et il ne leur fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour s'y rendre. Elle avait préféré quitté sa grande maison pour un logement plus petit qui conviendrait mieux à une femme seule et où il n'y aurait pas de souvenirs douloureux.

Emily sonna plusieurs fois avant que la porte ne s'ouvre enfin et ce qu'elle vit lui brisa le cœur : Julia avait l'air si épuisé et tout comme William, son regard était éteint et emprunt d'une indescriptible tristesse...

« Emily, George, les accueillit-elle avec un pâle sourire, qu'est-ce-qui vous amène ? Entrez je vous en prie, cela me fait très plaisir d'avoir de la visite. »

Les deux jeunes gens entrèrent dans le modeste appartement Julia les invita à s'asseoir et leur proposa du thé.

« Comment allez-vous Julia, demanda Emily, nous sommes passés à votre cabinet et on nous a dit que vous étiez souffrante, est-ce-que tout va bien ? »

Les mains serrées sur les genoux, Julia sembla hésiter et jeta un regard en direction de George : elle ignorait ce qu'il savait et ce qu'Emily avait bien pu lui dire mais d'un hochement de tête celle-ci l'encouragea à parler.

« Eh bien, je pensais aller mieux et la reprise du travail semblait m'avoir aidée mais... mes cauchemars sont revenus et je ne dors plus la nuit, c'est pourquoi j'ai voulu m'accorder un peu de repos... »

George qui n'avait pas revu le docteur depuis le procès de Gillies, découvrait une femme diminuée, bien loin de la personne forte et sûre d'elle qu'il avait toujours connue. Sentant que Julia semblait gênée d'évoquer ses problèmes devant lui, il préféra s'excuser auprès d'elle et laisser les deux femmes en tête à tête.

« Oh,George, lui dit Julia avec un sourire amical, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait vous et vos collègues, sans vous...

- Ne me remerciez pas, Docteur, je n'ai fait que mon devoir... » répondit-il en la saluant avant de sortir attendre Emily dehors.

Une fois seules, Julia évoqua ses cauchemars qui revenaient de manière récurrente et à quel point cela rendait son existence insupportable :

« Emily, je dois vous avouer que je ne sais plus quoi faire je pensais que tout ça était derrière moi, mais... dites-moi,comment va William ? Pourquoi ne me donne-t-il plus de ses nouvelles ? S'il voit quelqu'un d'autre, je vous en prie Emily, ne me le cachez pas... »

Pendant qu'elle prononçait ses paroles, Julia ne cessait de se tordre les mains elle semblait complètement perdue, désespérée et totalement à bout de nerfs. Emily comprit alors qu'il fallait aller droit au but :

« Oh, Julia c'est pour cela que nous sommes venus George et moi : l'inspecteur a complètement changé depuis plusieurs mois, il ne va pas bien du tout mais il refuse qu'on l'aide et ce matin George l'a entendu donner sa démission à l'inspecteur Brackenreid...

Mon dieu, lui qui aime tant son travail, comment est-ce possible...Il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille !

Nous craignons qu'il ne quitte la ville et ce dès demain, l'informa Emily et, lui prenant les mains, elle ajouta : Ecoutez Julia, je sais tout ce que vous avez vécu et que les gens ont colporté des rumeurs odieuses, mais vous l'aimez encore, n'est-ce-pas ? Alors je crois que vous devez aller lui parler avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... »

A ces mots, Julia sentit resurgir tout ce qu'elle avait refoulé au plus profond d'elle-même pendant ces derniers mois : le décès de Darcy, l'accusation de meurtre, la condamnation à mort et l'étrange attitude de William qui s'éloignait peu à peu d'elle...

« Nous avons tant souffert que j'ignore si oui ou non nous arriverons à repartir de zéro..Je l'aime tellement, mais... »

Sa voix s'étrangla soudain, submergée par l'émotion les mots ne purent sortir de sa bouche et elle éclata en sanglots, tombant dans les bras d'Emily, le corps tout entier secoué par de violents spasmes. Elle qui avait trop souvent gardé ses sentiments enfouis au plus profond d'elle-même se laissa aller à pleurer, comme pour se libérer d'un si pesant fardeau...


	6. Chapter 6

Emily avait insisté pour rester auprès de Julia le plus longtemps possible, refusant de la laisser toute seule dans son état. Elle avait passé la soirée à la réconforter et lui avait préparé de quoi dîner mais Julia avait finalement demandé à Emily de rentrer chez elle, après lui avoir promis d'aller parler à William dès la première heure le lendemain.

De son côté, George avait décidé d'aller voir ce que faisait William, mais arrivé près de la pension où logeait l'inspecteur, il eut un moment d'hésitation : il était déjà tard et il se demandait s'il devait sonner à sa porte pour lui parler du docteur. Il craignait de se montrer indiscret en évoquant les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, mais il savait aussi que s'il n'agissait pas, l'inspecteur partirait sans même avoir parlé à Julia...Il resta un moment à observer la fenêtre du premier étage, où seule brillait une petite lumière... Que faisait-il donc à cette heure tardive? De temps en temps, il voyait une silhouette passer devant l'encadrement de la fenêtre puis tout à coup, on tira les rideaux et la lumière s'éteignit... George poussa un soupir et finit par rentrer chez lui, puisqu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour ce soir.. Il irait voir l'inspecteur Brackenreid le lendemain pour lui demander un congé afin, dirait-il, de régler une affaire urgente. Il se rendrait alors à la gare pour rencontrer l'inspecteur et tenter de le convaincre ne pas quitter Toronto.

Cette nuit-là , le sommeil de Julia fut une nouvelle fois agité, mais d'une manière bien différente : dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, le visage de William lui apparaissait, et les moments si agréables – trop rares cependant - qu'ils avaient pu vivre ensemble lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle revoyait ses yeux emprunts de douceur et son tendre regard qui s'illuminait chaque fois qu'il la regardait, son sourire, ses bras fermes qui l'enlaçaient lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient furtivement dans son bureau, à l'abri des regards curieux, serrés l'un contre l'autre...

Où étaient passés ces tendres moments d'insouciance et de pur bonheur ? se demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi cela n'avait-il pas duré qu'est-ce-qui les avait empêché d'être heureux ? Pourquoi tant d'obstacles ?

C'est elle qui avait fait le choix de partir, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait offrir à William ce dont il avait toujours rêvé : une famille... Si chacun avait essayé de mieux comprendre l'autre, s'ils s'étaient parlé plutôt que s'enfermer chacun dans leur silence, leurs choix auraient été différents et bien des souffrances auraient pu être évitées...

Elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer William, et son mariage avec Darcy n'avait été qu'une échappatoire pour tenter de l'oublier. Pauvre Darcy, pensa-t-elle, il ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi...A cette pensée un frisson lui parcourut le corps, lui rappelant qu' elle devrait sans doute toujours vivre avec ça... Mais ni William ni elle ne méritaient cependant de porter un tel fardeau éternellement, alors...

« Alors, Julia Ogden, se secoua-t-elle, tu dois aller voir William et lui dire ce que tu ressens, sinon, tu passeras le reste de ta vie à le regretter ! »

Même si elle était toujours en deuil, au plus profond d'elle-même, elle sentait qu'elle devait aller le rejoindre pour l'empêcher de partir...

La femme forte qu'elle avait toujours été venait enfin de réapparaître,déterminée à retenir l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle finit par sombrer dans un doux sommeil où elle rêva du corps de William se serrant tout contre elle...

Le lendemain, William se leva dès l'aube pour achever ses derniers préparatifs. Après un dernier regard à la modeste chambre qu'il avait occupé depuis tant d'années, il rassembla ses affaires et, le cœur serré, descendit dire au revoir à sa logeuse, Mme Kitchen :

- Oh, vous partez déjà, Inspecteur Murdoch...Vous savez que vous allez me manquer, je me demande si je retrouverai un locataire aussi plaisant que vous..

Ne vous inquiétez pas, lui répondit-il, je suis persuadé que vous trouverez quelqu'un de convenable sans tarder. Bien, je vous laisse, mon train ne part que cet après-midi, mais il me reste quelques affaires à régler avant. Au revoir.

William salua la vieille dame puis s'éloigna d'un pas rapide sans se retourner.

Le cœur battant, Julia arriva enfin à l'appartement de William. Elle avait à peine pris le temps de déjeuner ce matin-là et elle avait marché le plus vite possible, espérant trouver William chez lui. Elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'elle lui dirait et , tandis qu'elle frappait à sa porte, elle se demandait quelle serait la réaction de William en la voyant...

Entendant des pas qui approchaient, Julia se retourna, surprise.

Docteur Ogden, je suis ravie de vous voir, la salua Mme Kitchen.

Bonjour Madame, je suis désolée de vous déranger à une heure si matinale, mais je cherche l'inspecteur Murdoch...répondit- elle, légèrement confuse.

Mais l'inspecteur est parti depuis près d'une heure déjà et tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il doit prendre un train cet après-midi...

Sans perdre une minute de plus, Julia s'excusa et prit congé de la vieille dame : il ne lui restait plus quelques heures pour retrouver William...


	7. Chapter 7

_La fin de mon histoire approche, merci encore pour vos encouragements...A bientôt._

Il ne restait plus guère de temps à Julia devant elle pour rattraper William et lui dire enfin tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Seulement, elle se demandait ce qu'il pourrait faire avant de prendre son train et d'ailleurs elle ignorait l'heure exacte de son départ. Toronto était une si grande ville que William pouvait être n'importe où et les chances de le retrouver s'amenuisaient au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient. Julia sentit peu à peu sa détermination s'effriter et le découragement l'envahir... Allait-elle baisser les bras et abandonner une fois de plus l'homme qu'elle avait toujours désiré et aimé si profondément? Fallait-il y voir un nouveau signe du destin ? Pourraient-ils un jour être enfin réunis ? Malgré toute sa fatigue, Julia refusait de se laisser envahir par le désespoir et elle savait que s'apitoyer sur son sort de servirait à rien. Elle trouverait William coûte que coûte, et lui dirait tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, tout ce qu'elle ne lui avait jamais osé lui avouer et qu'elle aurait du lui dire depuis longtemps déjà...

William avait fait de tels sacrifices pour elle, renonçant à certains de ses principes, il avait pris des risques inconcevables pour sa carrière et surtout il avait risqué sa vie en tentant de l'innocenter...Combien d'hommes auraient agi ainsi ? Combien auraient attendu patiemment qu'elle soit enfin libre comme il l'avait fait ? Ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de parler ouvertement après son acquittement et le silence dans lequel chacun s'était muré n'avait fait qu'aggraver leur souffrance. Sans cette horrible affaire, William et elle seraient déjà mariés et auraient pu enfin goûter au bonheur...

Qu'importe le regard des gens maintenant, Julia savait que sans William elle ne serait jamais heureuse et elle avait tellement besoin de lui. Cette pensée la réconforta et lui redonna espoir : elle connaissait les endroits que William affectionnait et elle irait partout jusqu'à ce qu'elle le trouve … Elle avisa une calèche qui attendait au coin de la rue et héla le cocher.

Agenouillé devant un banc de la petite chapelle, les mains croisées et les paupières à demies closes, William priait et seules ses lèvres remuaient de temps en temps. Il se tenait immobile depuis près d'une heure et des crampes commençaient à se faire ressentir dans ses jambes. Aucun bruit ne troublait le silence de la chapelle déserte ce matin-là et quiconque serait rentré à cet instant précis n'aurait pas remarqué ce jeune homme en costume sombre isolé dans un coin, à l'abri des regards indiscrets... Il n'était pas venu souvent se recueillir ces derniers temps et à l'instant même où il était entré dans la chapelle, il avait senti à quel point ces moments de prière lui avaient manqué.

Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et leva la tête vers la croix qui lui faisait face, les larmes coulant maintenant sans retenue sur ses joues :

« Pardonnez moi d'avoir douté de vous Seigneur, mais ma souffrance était insupportable et je croyais avoir perdu la foi...Aidez-moi à prendre un nouveau départ et à oublier le passé... »

Il avait prononcé ses mots dans un murmure comme s'il avait voulu que Dieu ne l'entende pas. Il se releva en grimaçant et essuya son visage d'un geste rapide. Les prières et les larmes l'avaient apaisé et malgré son immense chagrin à l'idée de perdre celle qui resterait pour toujours son seul et unique amour, il se sentait prêt à recommencer une nouvelle vie, loin de tout ce qui pourrait lui rappeler Julia. Il quitta alors rapidement la chapelle, se heurtant au passage à un prêtre qui entrait à ce moment-là.

La jeune femme qui était entrée au poste de police numéro 4 ce matin-là semblait quelque peu perdue et désemparée. Aucun des visages qui la scrutaient d'un air curieux ne lui semblait familier et personne ne semblait la reconnaître. Elle n'était pas revenue ici depuis près d'un an déjà et force était de constater que de nouveaux agents avaient été recrutés. Elle avait espéré trouver George ou l'inspecteur Brackenreid, dans l'espoir qu'ils sachent quelque chose, mais aucun des deux hommes ne semblaient être présents ce matin. Elle jeta un regard en direction du bureau de l'inspecteur Murdoch mais la pièce sombre lui semblait vide. Elle décida d'y entrer tout de même et entendit à cet instant du bruit à l'intérieur. Un jeune homme qui lui tournait le dos fouillait dans les dossiers si méticuleusement rangés de William et sursauta quand elle frappa à la porte :

Excusez-moi de vous avoir fait peur, je suis le Docteur Ogden, une amie de l'inspecteur Murdoch...

Oh, je suis désolé, Madame, répondit le jeune agent, mais l'inspecteur a démissionné de ses fonctions il y a plusieurs jours déjà. Nous sommes en train de récupérer les dossiers concernant les enquêtes et...

L'avez- vous vu récemment ? le coupa-t-elle un peu brusquement.

Il est passé ce matin très tôt récupérer des affaires personnelles, mais c'est tout.

Sauriez vous s'il a laissé un message ou s'il a dit où il allait ? demanda-t-elle, la voix soudain submergée par l'émotion .

Je ne crois pas, Madame, il avait l'air assez pressé..

L'agent Crabtree n'est pas là non plus, ni l'inspecteur Brackenreid ? le questionna-t-elle, de plus en plus angoissée.

L'agent Crabtree a téléphoné pour dire qu'il avait une affaire urgente à régler et l'inspecteur a du rester chez lui auprès de sa femme qui est souffrante, je crois..Madame, je suis navré , je viens d'arriver au poste de police et je ne peux vous en dire plus.. l'informa le jeune homme, confus.

Ce n'est pas grave, lui dit-elle avec un sourire, je vous remercie de votre gentillesse. Au revoir.

Sentant les larmes monter, Julia se retourna avec hâte afin que le jeune policier ne la voit pas pleurer et quitta précipitamment le poste de police. Où William pouvait-il être allé ? Il était déjà presque midi et elle ne l'avait pas encore retrouvé. Peut être était-il aller se recueillir dans cette chapelle qu'il aimait tant ? Elle remonta dans la calèche et indiqua au cocher qui l'avait patiemment attendu l'endroit où elle espérait encore trouver William...


	8. Chapter 8

Elle n'avait jamais été très pratiquante, et sa foi en Dieu guère profonde, malgré l' éducation stricte et religieuse qu'elle avait reçue. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de prier, et pourtant elle se surprit à invoquer Dieu, tandis que la calèche la conduisait vers l'endroit où elle espérait enfin retrouver l'homme de sa vie. Même dans les moments difficiles passés derrière les barreaux, ses prières avaient été surtout pour William... Mais aujourd'hui, elle suppliait Dieu de lui permettre de le retrouver pour qu'ils aient enfin la chance d'être heureux ensemble. Un soubresaut de la calèche sur le chemin cahoteux la ramena brusquement à la réalité et le cœur battant la chamade, Julia jeta un regard inquiet à travers la vitre, impatiente d'arriver enfin à cette chapelle...

Ses larmes avaient continué de couler un long moment encore et il avait préféré aller marcher un peu avant de se mettre en chemin pour la gare. La chapelle était nichée à la lisière d'une forêt et surplombait l'immensité de la ville il aimait venir s'y reposer et se vider l'esprit dans le moments de doutes ou de souffrance. C'était l'endroit idéal pour tout oublier et le silence environnant, le parfum délicat des fleurs mélangé à l'odeur plus entêtante des sapins lui avaient toujours permis de se libérer des peines qui l'étouffaient. William emprunta un petit sentier et se mit à déambuler à travers la forêt ombragée, laissant son esprit vagabonder hors du temps... Il se sentit soudain envahi par une profonde lassitude et avisant un petit banc abrité par un arbre, il décida de s'y asseoir...

Quand Julia arriva près de la petite chapelle, il était déjà plus d'une heure de l'après-midi et il n' y avait plus une minute à perdre. Elle supplia le cocher de l'attendre une nouvelle fois et celui-ci accepta non sans quelque réticence, après que la jeune femme l'ait assuré de le dédommager généreusement. Sans prendre la peine de mettre son chapeau, elle descendit précipitamment de la calèche et les mains agrippées à sa robe, se précipita à l'intérieur du bâtiment, persuadée qu'elle y trouverait William. Les quelques fidèles venus se recueillir en ce début d'après-midi se retournèrent en entendant la porte s'ouvrir bruyamment et observèrent d'un air désapprobateur cette inconnue qui venait troubler l'atmosphère paisible de la chapelle. Julia resta un instant figée sous leur regard curieux, la respiration haletante et la chevelure légèrement décoiffée, et se sentit soudain ridicule d'avoir fait irruption de la sorte. Voyant que William ne figurait pas parmi les personnes assises sur les bancs, elle fit demi-tour et s'apprêtait à repartir quand une voix douce l'interpella dans son dos :

Puis-je vous aider, Madame ?

Julia se retourna et se retrouva face à petit homme âgé, au visage emprunt de bonté, qui la regardait avec gentillesse.

Je vous prie de m'excuser, Mon père, je.. elle se sentit tout à coup redevenir une enfant surpris en train de commettre une bêtise.

Le prêtre eut soudain conscience de son embarras et l'attira à l'écart des regards des fidèles qui se replongèrent dans leurs prières.

Vous me paraissez bien inquiète, reprit-il d'une voix douce. Y a -t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous ?

Non, je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé, je...Elle hésita un bref instant puis se décida à parler : Je pensais trouver une personne, un jeune homme qui a l'habitude de venir très souvent prier ici, mais visiblement je me suis trompée...

Oh, je crois savoir de qui vous parler. Je dois vous avouer que j'étais très surpris quand je l'ai croisé ce matin, car il y avait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu...Il m'a semblé très affecté et j'aurais aimé lui parler mais il est sorti si vite...

Ecoutez, Mon Père, il est très important que je trouve cet homme...

Le vieil homme acquiesça et Julia sentit qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle ressentait, comme s'il avait deviné les sentiments profonds qui les unissaient et tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu :

Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que je l'ai souvent vu se promener dans les bois près de la chapelle, peut être aurez vous la chance de l'y trouver encore à cette heure-ci ?

Le cœur soudain regonflé par l'espoir, Julia remercia le brave homme et sortit retrouver William...

Le chant apaisant des oiseaux avait fini par le faire sombrer dans un demi sommeil, bercé par la brise de ce printemps si doux et la caresse du soleil sur sa peau. Quand William ouvrit les yeux, il lui fallut un moment pour se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait et, consultant sa montre, il constata qu'il était presque deux heures. S'il voulait attraper son train à temps, il lui fallait maintenant se dépêcher car il n'avait aucune envie de devoir attendre le lendemain et passer une nuit supplémentaire à Toronto. Et pourtant... Pourtant, quelque chose le retenait ici, comme si une force mystérieuse l'empêchait de se mettre en route pour la gare. Tout au fond de lui, une petite voix lui chuchotait de rester... Il se leva, ramassa son chapeau qui avait glissé à terre et se mit en route en direction de la ville, quand il crut apercevoir une silhouette familière avancer dans sa direction...


	9. Chapter 9

_Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier de mon histoire, le dernier sera publié très prochainement. Merci encore de l'avoir lue._

La douceur exceptionnelle du printemps lui réchauffait le corps tandis qu'elle avançait sur le sentier caillouteux qui conduisait à l'immense forêt entourant la chapelle. Julia ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à William, à son visage, à ce qu'elle lui dirait quand elle retrouverait...

Comment régirait-il quand il la verrait ? Serait-il heureux de la voir, surpris, ou bien contrarié ? Rien de ce que lui avait dit Emily ne laissait entendre qu'il pensait encore à elle et elle ne pouvait être certaine de ses sentiments... Mais son cœur l'emportait sur sa raison et la poussait à le rejoindre...

Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait William, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il était tout près d'elle. Elle s'apprêtait à emprunter le chemin qui s'enfonçait dans les bois quand un mouvement en contrebas intercepta son regard : quelqu'un remontait le chemin escarpé qui venait de l'autre côté du bois... Elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille, sa démarche rapide et assurée, son chapeau dans une main et une petite valise dans l'autre... Elle fit demi-tour et s'engagea dans sa direction.

A l'instant où William aperçut cette silhouette, il sut que c'était elle : son allure élégante, son corps mince et élancé, sa chevelure illuminée par les reflets du soleil...tout ce qu'il voyait lui rappelait à quel point il l'aimait. Il comprit à cet instant que fuir ne servirait à rien : quoiqu'il fasse, quel que soit l'endroit où il aille, rien ni personne ne parviendrait à lui faire oublier cette femme. Comment avait-il pu réagir d'une manière aussi stupide ? Pourquoi s'être éloigné Julia après tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré ?

Elle avait sans doute souffert autant que lui, si ce n'est plus encore. Il se sentait égoïste d'avoir décidé de tout quitter sans même avoir essayé de lui parler, sans avoir pensé aux conséquences de son départ si précipité... Il accéléra le pas et s'arrêta net quand il vit qu'elle se tenait devant lui, rayonnante de beauté sous cette lumière qui la mettait tellement en valeur...

Ils restèrent un moment à se fixer, ne sachant pas lequel des deux devait faire le premier pas.

Ni Julia ni William n'osait avancer et aucun d'eux ne parvenait à prendre la parole. Lui se tenait immobile, comme figé devant la beauté de Julia, et sous l'intensité de son regard, William se sentit perdre pied, soudain envahi par une bouffée de chaleur...

« Julia... » parvint à articuler William dans un souffle et sa voix lui paraissait étouffée, loin, comme dans un rêve …

Le regard de William en disait long et les doutes de la jeune femme s'estompèrent à l'instant précis où il posa son regard empli d'amour sur elle. Alors que William semblait totalement paralysé, Julia s'avança vers lui et lui prit les mains le contact de la peau si douce et si fine de la jeune femme le ramena à la réalité : la femme qu'il aimait était bel et bien là, devant lui, rien que pour lui...

« William, je vous ai cherché partout, lui dit-elle, j'ai appris que vous deviez quitter la ville.

Seriez-vous parti sans me dire au revoir ?

« Julia, je... » Les mots avaient peine à sortir de sa bouche et sa voix trahissait une forte émotion.

« Je crois que je vous dois des explications, reprit-il d'une voix plus assurée, et j'espère que vous saurez me pardonner. Mais, si vous aviez à quel point je suis heureux de vous voir... »

Julia ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer et se jeta dans ses bras, tandis que lui, le visage enfoui dans sa longue chevelure, savourait ce moment si délicieux, serrant dans ses bras celle qu'il avait failli perdre à de si nombreuses reprises déjà..

Ils restèrent enlacés pendant de longues minutes, si étroitement serrés que chacun pouvait entendre les battements de cœur de l'autre, comme si le temps s'était soudain arrêté. Julia ne se lassait pas d'être blottie contre la poitrine de l'homme qu'elle aimait et cette tendre étreinte lui sembla effacer toutes ses souffrances passées.

Ce fut William qui rompit le silence :

« Je crois que nous aurons beaucoup de choses à nous dire...et aussi du temps à rattraper, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire, en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou.

Julia se contenta de lui rendre son sourire et l'embrassa à son tour tendrement.

« Nous ferions mieux de rentrer, dit-elle, je ne crois pas que le cocher soit ravi de m'avoir encore attendu si longtemps ! »

« Allons-y, acquiesça William en prenant ses affaires. Mais, au fait, comment avez-vous fait pour me retrouver ? Je crois, Docteur Ogden, que vous devrez me fournir des explications, ajouta-t-il en plaisantant. »

Ils remontèrent jusqu'à la calèche qui les attendait toujours, soudain libérés du poids de leurs peines...


	10. Chapter 10

Le trajet du retour en calèche s'effectua dans un silence total, chacun savourant ce moment de retrouvailles inespérées. Julia avait fini par s'endormir, bercée par les mouvements du fiacre, serrée tout contre William, la tête posée sur son épaule. Son parfum si enivrant lui tourna la tête et il ferma les yeux un instant, laissant tous ses muscles se détendre... Son cœur se remplit soudain de légèreté et une foule de projets envahirent son esprit désormais revigoré. Il se prit à rêver d'un éventuel mariage mais Julia accepterait-elle de recommencer une nouvelle vie à deux ?

« Tu te poses trop de questions, William, tu vois trop loin... » se sermonna-t-il.

Il tourna la tête vers Julia qui n'avait pas bougé et sourit en la voyant blottie contre lui comme une enfant il admira une nouvelle fois sa beauté et sut qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de la regarder. Poussant un profond soupir, il resserra ses bras autour de Julia et remercia une fois de plus Dieu de lui avoir permis de retrouver la femme qu'il aimait...

Leur désir avait été plus fort et l'avait emporté sur leur fatigue. Ils avaient d'ailleurs attendu ce moment depuis tant d'années que rien n'aurait pu les empêcher de succomber l'un à l'autre ce soir-là. Ils prirent à peine le temps de se rafraîchir en arrivant à l'appartement de Julia et se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassant fougueusement. Julia s 'abandonna sous les baisers pressants de William dont les mains parcouraient chaque partie de son corps, effleurant de ses lèvres sa bouche, sa nuque, sa poitrine.

Jamais il n'avait éprouvé autant de désir pour une femme dont il découvrait peu à peu le corps : la douceur de sa peau, ses courbes si finement dessinées, le parfum envoûtant de ses cheveux, tout était exactement comme il l'avait imaginé dans ses rêves.

Les mains de Julia étaient devenues à leur tour plus qu'entreprenantes et William n'avait pas su résister...Ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre tout au long de cette nuit, faisant l'amour à plusieurs reprises et sans un mot, ils finirent par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, enfin réunis et apaisés.

_Trois mois plus tard..._

Allongé sur le lit, William était en train de repenser à cette merveilleuse nuit, leur première nuit d'amour qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier, d'ailleurs. Depuis, beaucoup d'événements s'étaient produits et quand il y repensait, William se demandait encore comme tout cela avait été possible et il lui arrivait encore en se réveillant de jeter un regard pour voir si c'était bien Julia qui dormait à ses côtés... Dire qu'il avait bien failli tout quitter et passer ainsi à côté de ces merveilleux moments...

Les pâles rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les volets et on pouvait entendre le chant des oiseaux qui s'éveillaient doucement dans l'aube de ce matin d'été. La journée promettait d'être agréable et chaude et il fut pris par l'envie irrépressible de rester toute la journée dans cette chambre, les volets clos, à savourer ces instants de pur bonheur et d'insouciance dans ce qui était désormais leur foyer.

William perçut un léger mouvement à ses côtés et tournant la tête, contempla la femme à ses côtés : les draps qui avaient glissé laissaient entrevoir une partie de son dos nu, à peine dissimulé par ses longs cheveux qui retombaient en cascade. Il aurait pu rester à la regarder dormir des heures entières sans se lasser et, à la vue de ce corps si parfait, il frissonna de plaisir.

Comme si elle avait senti la caresse du regard de William sur elle, Julia remua légèrement et se tourna vers lui, encore à moitié endormie :

« William...chuchota-t-elle, tu es déjà réveillé ? »

« Bonjour, répondit-il en l'enlaçant tendrement et déposant un baiser sur la joue. As-tu bien dormi ? »

« Comment pourrais-je mal dormir avec toi à mes côtés, lui dit-elle en venant se coller tout contre lui. Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi de ma vie... »

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et l'intensité du baiser de William lui rappela à quel point elle l'aimait et se sentait fière d'être sa femme.

Peu de temps après leurs retrouvailles, ils avaient décidé de s'unir pour la vie et s'étaient enfin dit oui en toute discrétion, avec pour seuls témoins Emily, George, l'inspecteur Brackenreid et sa femme. Ce dernier, non seulement heureux de voir son ami enfin comblé, avait été soulagé de le voir revenir au poste de police.

Ils étaient retournés voir le prêtre de la petite chapelle qui, après les avoir longtemps écoutés, avait accepté de les unir dans cet endroit où William aimait tant se recueillir. Depuis ce jour, Julia et William s'y rendaient régulièrement, comme si cette toute petite église perdue au milieu de nulle part était devenue pour eux un lieu de pèlerinage, une sorte de symbole de leur amour.

Julia relâcha son étreinte et murmura à l'oreille de William :

« Je vois que tu es déjà train en forme du matin et que cette nuit ne t'a pas fatigué... »

Il rit et continua à l'embrasser :

« Je suis prêt à recommencer si tu es d'accord... Nous avons tout notre temps, c'est samedi. Tu n'as pas de patients si je ne m'abuse ? »

« J'ai un certain nombre de dossiers à remplir, mais rien presse, alors que dirais tu d'une balade et d'un pique-nique en amoureux? proposa-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur. »

« Tout ce que vous voudrez, Madame Murdoch, mais avant, je crois qu'un câlin s'impose... »

William se remit à embrasser Julia qui se sentit peu à peu perdre pied sous la délicieuse caresse de ses baisers :

« Vous savez très bien vous y prendre, inspecteur... Je ne voudrais pas être à la place d'un de vos prévenus. »

« Et moi je ferais un excellent patient , docteur Ogden, car vous n'auriez aucun mal à deviner mes pensées... »

Sa phrase resta en suspens tandis qu'ils éclatèrent de rire et Julia laissa une nouvelle fois William lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait...

FIN

_Merci d'avoir lue mon histoire jusqu'au bout j'espère que la fin vous a comblés, en tout cas c'est ainsi que j'aimerais voir Julia et William, heureux, remplis de bonheur et insouciants..._


End file.
